In a thermoelectric conversion module wherein thermoelectric conversion elements and electrodes are cemented through a binder such as a solder or a brazing material, thermal stress occurs between the thermoelectric conversion elements and the electrodes on the higher-temperature side of the thermoelectric conversion module because of the difference between the thermal expansion coefficients of the thermoelectric conversion elements and the electrodes, so as to result in breakage of binding portions in some cases. In order to solve this problem, there are attempts to achieve good electrical conduction without cementing the thermoelectric conversion elements and the electrodes in the thermoelectric conversion module by soldering or brazing. Patent Literature 1 discloses the thermoelectric conversion module provided with pressing members to apply a pressing load from side faces on the higher-temperature side of the thermoelectric conversion elements toward the thermoelectric conversion elements.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: JP 2008-270618A